


They Will Not Rise

by sinemoras09



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: Medusa exerts her power. Dark. PWP, rape/non-con. Medusa/Stein. Warnings for graphic non-con, lemon, disturbing themes, and adult situations
Relationships: Medusa Gorgon/Franken Stein





	1. Chapter 1

She feels him harden beneath her fingertips. 

"Hmm." Medusa's eyes narrow. "This is an unexpected...development. Perhaps we should follow this to its inevitable conclusion?"

"Medusa..." Stein grits his teeth. Medusa smiles.

She straddles him now, her knees pressing against the sides of his hips. He's hard and she can feel him straining against the fabric of his pants. "My, my," Medusa muses. "Such poor control."

There's a look on his face, a look that says _fuck you_ , but Stein is too proper to actually say it. Medusa laughs, delighting in it. "No, darling," Medusa says, and with one impossibly strong arm she shoves him down by the chest. "We'll see who does the fucking, ne?"

Slowly, she begins to grind her core against his erection; Stein struggles, but Medusa is stronger; her mouth stretches into a lazy smile.

"Vector... _arrow_."

Stein is slammed backwards with the force of the arrows, which pin him down by the arms. 

"Why must you struggle, Stein?" Medusa says. She frowns, slightly. "I can tell you enjoy this. The body doesn't lie." 

And from the pockets of her robe, she produces a small knife.

There is a sound, the tearing of fabric; Stein's shirt and pants are torn to threads, pale flesh exposed to the cold dank air. 

Stein breathes hard, but he doesn't struggle. Dark eyes dart frantically toward Medusa's face. Wordlessly, Medusa presses the blunt edge of the blade to his skin, letting him feel the cold tang of metal against him. "Do not move, my love," Medusa whispers. Slowly she lets her fingertips trail down the crest of his ribs, tracing an arabesque from the hollow of his neck to the muscles of his abdomen. "Here..."

From the look on his face, Medusa knows he will not struggle. Men are simple creatures after all, and when stimulated properly, will bow down to their baser instincts. Acting on impulse, Medusa bends down and rubs her mouth against the skin of Stein's stomach. She feels his muscles tense; it's only then that she reaches down and grips him firmly in her hand. 

"Stop."

Stein's voice is a low whine; she feels him struggling not to give in, fighting the urge to push his hips up into her hand. 

"What's this?" Medusa asks, mock hurt. "Do you not like how you're feeling?" And with that she presses him flush against her entrance; the head of his erection slips inside her and Stein cries out as if in pain.

"Stein-hakase." Medusa grins, then lowers herself, inch by inch, impaling herself with his flesh. "I do not understand why you feel this way. You and I have the same interests. The same goals. We could rule the world together, if you wished. And yet you still continue to defy me."

And with one swift motion she bears down on him, making Stein gasp. She feels him struggling, pulling angrily against the arrows around his wrist. He bucks and writhes and tries to pull her off, but inadvertently he bucks her into just the right _spot_ , and Medusa gasps, despite herself.

And then Stein rears up and spits into her face.

Medusa leans back, then wipes her eyes. Then she slams him down with the side of a well-placed arrow. Blood trickles down the corner of Stein's mouth.

"That hurt my feelings, Stein," Medusa says. The arrow shifts, grazing the skin of Stein's neck. "Do you know what it's like, to hurt a woman? To reject her, even if she welcomes you with open arms?"

Stein struggles, but his frantic twisting only serves to have him penetrate her more deeply. Medusa gasps again, then lean forward.

"It is unforgivable," Medusa says. She rocks slowly, sensually, making Stein groan.

"Like a mouse facing the fangs of a cobra," Medusa murmurs. "There is no escape."

She can hear Stein's breath, which is coming in tight, jagged spurts, and soon he stops fighting. She can see the shame and confusion flicker across his face, and Medusa closes her eyes. Her fingertips trail lightly on the damp skin of his chest, and she feels herself tighten around him. She rocks faster now, leaning forward and squeezing her eyes.

When she comes, her mouth opens in a hoarse sob, body shuddering helplessly above him. As her orgasm dies, Medusa drops forward, resting gloriously across Stein's chest. 

And for one brief, weak moment, she leans against him, allowing herself to pretend he feels the same.

*****

He's still hard when she finally extracts herself from his lap, smiling a cruel smile and brushing the hair from her eyes. "Oh? What is this? Is my little Stein-kun still suffering?"

She watches, amused, as Stein grits his teeth. Slowly she kneels down beside him and rubs the tip of his erection with her thumb. "Ah, but what shall we do about this? Shall I give my little Stein-kun relief?" And she dips low, swiping her tongue against the head of his cock. "Or shall I bite it off?"

Stein answers with a hoarse groan. His sanity is slipping. Medusa smiles cruelly. 

"Beg for it," Medusa says. She brushes his cock teasingly with her hand, grins as he pushes his hips up to meet her. "Say it."

"No," Stein says. Medusa's eyes glitter, and she takes him into his mouth. He groans, then she pulls up again, wiping the side of her mouth delicately. "Say it."

Something inside him breaks, then, she can see it in his eyes. 

"Do you wish to be inside of me?" Medusa positions herself over him again, teasingly brushing his cock against her entrance. "Do you wish to feel me again? Is that what you wish?"

She slides his cock against her wet slit and she feels him shudder, despite himself. "Yes," he says. Medusa's mouth stretches into a cruel smile.

"Too late," Medusa says. "Finish yourself."

It is a fitting punishment, to see him suffer as she has suffered. She stands, then smooths down the front of her dress. Around Stein's wrists, one of the arrows dissipates. He sits up and curls up into himself, shaking. She can feel his need pulsing around them, and it takes only precious few moments before he finally brings a shaking hand between his legs. He only manages a few uneven pumps before he comes, finally, semen smearing messily against his skin.

Stein is shaking, badly. Medusa leans forward, her breath against his ear. 

"We shall do this again, ne?"

And with that she leaves the cell, locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stein..."

Stein opens his eyes, and in the darkness, can see Marie peering down above him.

"Marie." Stein struggles, but his bonds are tight. Marie glances behind her shoulder before pressing a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet.

"I've come to rescue you," Marie says, and he feels her hands on his shoulders, clever fingers deftly undoing the straps.

"Marie, Marie..." He groans softly, closing his eyes. "I never thought..."

"Shh," Marie says, and he feels her lean close, her breath warm against his ear. "It will be all right."

"Oh, Marie." Hot tears spill from the corners of his eyes. "You have no idea what she's done to me."

"I know," Marie says. Another strap comes loose. "Did you miss me, Stein?"

Stein opens his eyes. Something about her voice, something about the way she says his name....but no, it's just his mind playing tricks on him. "Of course," Stein says, and the uncertainty bleeds into his voice.

Marie's eyes narrow. Her mouth stretches into a lazy grin. "I've always known," Marie says.

And Stein freezes, because the words and the look in her eyes are just wrong.

Medusa stares down at him, smiling cruelly.

"Disappointed, my love?" Medusa says. She presses a hand flat against his chest, her mouth just inches away from his skin. "That was a cruel, cruel trick. Shall I make it up to you?"

*****

Stein has lost track of the days. Day and night bleeds into one endless stretch of black, and in the closed equability of his cell, time has lost all meaning. 

There is only Medusa, the witch's curse, lazy smiles and cruel soft hands clasping around his throat.

Sometimes, when he wakes in the darkness, he sees her eyes glittering in the dark. Amber eyes piercing through him, narrowed and watching. There's something furtive in her gaze, and he realizes she's dissecting him, his body vivisected, slivers of glass slicing his body like ribbons in her mind. 

_We are alike, you and I..._

Those are the days that are the worst; when she collapses on top of him, her mouth slack and her body loose-limbed and supple from her orgasm, she looks almost girlish. Peaceful. Those days he can't help but notice the small bones of her wrists, or the tender hollows of her arms. 

And then she will open her eyes, liquid amber and reading everything.

"I know what is in your heart, Stein," Medusa will say, and she'll rub her mouth against the curve of his neck, breathing on his skin. "All your sins. All your thoughts. Everything is mine."

*****

She comes to him one day, locking the door with a soft click. "I think it is time," Medusa says, and she steps into the light, "that we give you a present."

Stein looks up, weakly from his chains. Medusa pads softly on concrete floor, a secret smile on her lips. With a flick of her hand, the vectors holding him snake away; he's no longer bound to the ground. 

"There is no way you can leave this place," Medusa says. She begins to undress quietly in front of him, undoing the buttons to her hood. The moon is out, and a pale square of moonlight is on the floor; she continues to undress in front of the open window, her eyes never leaving his.

"What is this?" Stein asks, and Medusa grins. The hood falls without preamble, pooling at her feet.

"You wish for power, ne?" She begins undoing the straps to her dress; one bare shoulder is exposed, then the next. "You can't tell me you haven't thought of this. Wished for this, deep in the depths of your shame..."

" _Witch_ ," Stein says, and Medusa laughs, the last of her robes falling until she's completely naked in front of him. Though she's had her way with him, it's the first time Stein has seen her without clothes; she's always managed to have sex with him fully covered, as if to flaunt the power she held over him.

"You don't even know what to do with me, do you?" Medusa's eyes glitter in the dark.

"What makes you think I won't try to kill you?" Stein's voice is harsh. He clenches a fist, staring.

"Because, my love. Even if you kill me, you won't escape," Medusa says. She leans forward, her small hands against his chest. "There is a seal around this room; it will not lift unless I tell it."

He feels a hand trail down his side, grazing him softly. He curses softly as he feels himself harden. "I've always wondered what it'd feel like, to be taken by you," Medusa says. "I will allow you the power, if you wish."

She lies down on the bed, as if to offer herself to him. There's something unreadable in her eyes as she smiles, soft and secret and cruel. 

Stein steps forward, uncertainly. Too many nights of being used, of having his sanity stripped away. He positions himself between her thighs, gingerly resting his hand on her knee. She's so much smaller than him. He could break her if he tried.

He positions himself at her entrance, and he feels her inhale, sharply. Her skin is cool and dry and somehow feels inhuman, and when he begins to press inside of her, he feels her tighten, instinctively.

"Yes," Medusa says. "Yes. Go on..."

And then Stein pushes up inside her with one vicious thrust. Medusa lets out a strangled cry, and he thrusts _again_ , and her face scrunches as if she's in pain.

And it's that hurt that drives him, forces him to pull out and slam back into her again, reversing the motion until she's shaking underneath him. He fucks her like a man possessed, one hand shoving her face into the mattress. All those times she's used him. Taken him. Laughed at him as if he were nothing but a child. 

When he comes, he buries his face against the curve of her shoulder, breathing and shuddering and gripping her sides.

"Stein-kun," Medusa is amused. Amber eyes flick upwards, meeting his. "You look as if you wish to cry."

He's helpless, unable to move, when she snakes around him, sly mouth grinning and her eyes narrowed like a cat's. And then he realizes that power, that _feeling_ , when he was on top of her, was borrowed. False. She held the power all along.

*****

His eyes roll back as he feels himself begin to harden under her ministrations. Her mouth is warm and wet but he has enough wherewithal to resist pushing up into her, muscles tense. "Have I ever told you about Crona's father?" Medusa's voice crawls up his spine. "I killed him when we were through. Perhaps I should do the same, ne?"

Stein groans again, his mind struggling to keep up with the sensation. Medusa crawls back on top of him, positioning herself over his hips. "You are mine, Stein-kun," Medusa says. She slides over him again, and he pushes up into her warmth. "Never forget it."

She rocks slowly on top of him then, and Stein closes his eyes. If he tries hard enough, he can imagine Marie's face floating out from the darkness. Remembers the feel of her skin, or the way her mouth made that soft _o_ when she was close. His hands make their way to Medusa's hips, and Stein can almost see Marie smile.

"Vector arrow!"

It slams against his face, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Stein rears back, the blood trickling down his forehead. Medusa is angry, hands clamped down on his shoulders. "Don't," Medusa says, and she fucks him hard, fingernails digging half-moon indents into his skin. "I need you to concentrate, Stein. I need you to look at me."

And maybe it's because his mind is spinning, because his grasp on reality is already about to break, but Stein begins to laugh. "Medusa," Stein says, and he grins. "If I didn't know you better, I would think you were jealous."

The slap across his cheek stings. He coughs, then spits up blood.

"Do not toy with me, Stein." Medusa's eyes narrow. Around him, he feels her walls tighten on the upstroke. She rocks her hips, pressing forward. "What do you see in her, anyway? She is weak. _Human_. A bubble-headed girl pretending to be a weapon."

"You _are_ jealous," Stein says. Medusa hisses, gripping him close. 

"I should kill you," Medusa says. 

"I'd like to see you try," Stein says.

Medusa's eyes narrow. She sits up, then pulls off of him, the sudden release of sensation leaving Stein feeling bereft. He cranes his neck against the bonds, straining to see. "Medusa..."

"These petty loyalties, those weak attachments. Shibusen. Shinigami. What does it matter?" Medusa's voice is bitter. She wraps her arms around herself, glaring, hard. "Even among witches I am outcast. I thought you would be the same."

"You are wrong," Stein says.

And suddenly he's slammed backwards, the knife edge of an arrow pressing against his throat.

"Tell me you love me," Medusa says. Stein gapes at her.

"What?"

"Tell me," Medusa says, and the arrow presses harder. "Or else you will die."

Medusa's voice is low, menacing. She presses a bare foot against his chest, standing over him. They stare at each other a moment, at an impasse, neither one of them saying a word. Stein takes a moment, then considers.

"I love you," Stein says, finally. Medusa crouches low. 

"Tch. You disappoint me. I would have expected you to resist. Do you fear death that much?" Medusa says.

"You don't threaten me," Stein says, and the arrow lowers. He coughs, slightly. "Maybe it was the truth."

"Hm. Perhaps you are trying to manipulate me."

"You're the one who told me to say it," Stein says. 

Medusa's eyes narrow. She leans back beside him. 

The arrows retract, and Stein is able to move. He rolls onto his side, pulling Medusa close. She's shaking and it surprises him. "Who here has the power?" Stein asks, and his hand pushes up the fabric of her dress. 

She's naked for the second time during his captivity, but this time she's vulnerable as well. He covers her with his body, large hands and a hot mouth pressing into her skin. Maybe it's out of pity, maybe it's something else, but when he pushes up inside of her, he makes sure he's gentle, his mouth grazing the crook of her neck and tracing the line of her tattoos.

When it's over, he cups the sides of her face, then kisses the corners of both her eyes.

"Stein," Medusa says, and her voice breaks a little.

And the arrow slams the side of his face.

Stein reels for a moment, the side of his temple throbbing. Blood drips down the side of his face, and Medusa heaves, eyes angry and wet.

"You underestimate me," Medusa says, and her voice is low, threatening. Arrows curl around her like snakes, her nakedness covered, robed. "Never make that mistake."

And she turns, leaving him alone in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ne Free, what do you think they're doing?" Eruka said. She hopped up beside Free, who was looking out at the moon.

They could hear Stein screaming again; it reverberated down the hall.

"She is taking it too far," Free said. He shifted uneasily, turning to face Eruka and frowning. "Medusa-sama has her reasons, but I know what it is like to be held captive. The desperation, the solitude. She is torturing that man for nothing."

"You're no fun at all," Eruka said. She made a little half-twirl and skipped out of the room.

Stein screamed again. Free frowned.

He would have to pay a visit to the prisoner himself.

*****

In the cell, Free found the prisoner strung up against the wall. His body sagged, the vectors around his wrists only thing keeping him upright. In the dark, Free could see the welts all over the prisoner's body, ugly large bruises and fresh scars just beginning to crust over.

"Oi, Stein." Free stepped closer, reaching a hand to Stein's face. The man flinched, visibly, turning his head.

"Teme, I'm not going to hurt you," Free said. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small carton of cigarettes. "It's been a while, right?"

"Thank you..." Stein's voice was hoarse. Free frowned then stuck the cigarette between Stein's lips, then struck a match.

"The fuck did you do to her?" Free asked. He waited for Stein to finish the smoke, then took the cigarette from his mouth so he could answer. "Medusa-sama must have been angry. She's cruel, but she isn't senseless. The hell did you do to set her off?"

"I told her I loved her," Stein said.

"What?"

Free stared. The man sagged; his hair was matted and stuck to his face. He could see the dried blood around the corners of his mouth. "I don't understand," Free said. 

The corner of Stein's mouth quirked. "It is madness," Stein said. His voice rose, _sotto voce_. "It is _insane_."

"Oi, quiet. She might hear us," Free said.

"Tick tock goes the clock," Stein said. He giggled, his eyes darting wildly.

Free tightened his jaw, then turned, flicking away the cigarette and locking the door.


End file.
